1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors, and specifically relates to an electric connector used on an artificial tree, an artificial Christmas tree for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial trees are commonly used in holiday decoration, or commercial square decoration, and roadside decoration. Typically, an artificial tree is illuminated by light strings and decorated with decorations, such as figurines of airplanes, bicycles, space rockets, etc.
To easy the interconnection of the artificial tree, an artificial tree generally includes two or three sections of hollow trunks, many branches extending out from each section of trunks, electric wires extending within the hollow trunks, and many light strings distributed about the exterior of the tree and electrically connected with the electric wires.
Electric connectors are utilized to avoid wiring troubles induced by long wires. The electric wires are inserted into the trunks from the bottom of the tree and through the trunks to the outside of the trunks. Then the electric wires are connected to the next wires by one or one more electric connectors. Each electric connector has a male connector and a female connector, the male connector is fixed within one of the sections of trunks, and the female connector is fixed within another one of the sections of trunks. When adjacent sections of trunks are connected together, the corresponding electric connector(s) is(are) electrically connected. Thus it is easy and convenient to link the electric wires from the bottom to the top of the artificial tree by the electric connectors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,362,657 to Yang filed Feb. 13, 2015 and entitled “Quick Mount Connector Assembly of Artificial Christmas Tree” discloses a male connector and a female connector detachably connected to the male connector. The quick mount connector assembly of Yang can easily and conveniently link the electric wires from the bottom to the top of the artificial tree. However, a structure of the connector assembly is complicated and hard to manufacture and assembly, and clamping pins are needed to passing through through holes 13A, 13B secure the connector assembly to the trunks of the artificial trees.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved electric connector used on an artificial tree.